This disclosure relates to a control device for a fluid, in particular a control valve having a housing and a movable control element. In particular, the control device is suitable for controlling a coolant flow in a cooling circuit of an internal combustion engine.
In known internal combustion engines with a cooling circuit and an internal combustion engine housing, for example, an engine block which contains a coolant channel, control devices for a coolant flow are usually used in the cooling circuit which have a multi-part housing which surrounds a rotary slide and which must be taken apart or opened for assembly or disassembly of the rotary slide.